It Might Be Crazy
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: "Did you ever realize what our initials stand for?" He asked, holding up his necklace. "JB?" I asked. "Yeah." "Uh… Justin Beiber? Jonas Brothers?" "Well…no, BJ actually." "Uh…"
1. Chapter 1

"Jade," Beck said, poking me.

I groaned and rolled over on my bed, and felt a cool breeze go across my bare stomach. I yanked the covers back over me.

"It's Saturday," I grumbled, giving him a glare.

"I know," Beck said, sitting up beside me and pulled my naked body onto his.

In case you haven't keyed in yet, me and Beck had sex last night. It was our 3rd time. Yeah, Jealous?

"So why do you feel the need to wake me up at," I paused to crane my neck and look at the clock, "7:30 on a Saturday?"

"Because I love you."

"And I love sleep."

"More than me?"

"At the moment."

Beck frowned and stopped rubbing my arm.

"Just kidding," I said, and gave him a small peck, which resulted in me on top of him and us passionately making out…naked.

"Babe," Beck murmured against my lips.

"Yeah?" I said, pulling away and sitting on top of him.

"We've had sex three times." Beck stated.

"You remembered," I said sarcastically.

"Shush. And not once did we do the whole foreplay thing."

"So? Did you not enjoy it?"

"No! But like, Andre was talking about the amazing blowjob a girl gave him, and I was thinking, Jade has never given me a blowjob. And I've never fingered her or-"

"Ew. Beck stop. It's nasty to hear."

"But you get the point."

"Yeah." I said, rolling over on my side of my bed.

"Soo…" Beck trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could give me a blowjob?" Beck asked, but then quickly looked away. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have a good reason to at the moment." I teased.

"Because your boyfriend is incredibly sexy?"

"Nah."

"Uh…because your horny?"

"Blowjobs don't solve my problem…" I said.

"Because I'm horny?"

"You can solve your own problems. I'm going to take a shower. Try not to moan too loud," I winked, and walked into my bathroom.

I reached behind myself and took off my necklace with the letters BJ carved on it. Beck had one that said JB. It was because we promised to always put each other before ourselves. And for the most part, we do it.

I turned on the spray of the shower, and didn't notice when Beck opened the door and grabbed his jeans that were lying on the ground. A few minutes later I walked out of the shower to see him staring at our necklaces intently.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking behind him and pressing my naked body to his now clothed one.

"Looking at our necklaces." He mumbled.

"Why? One said JB and the other says BJ."

I then turned around and pulled me against him. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Did you ever realize what our initials stand for?" He asked, holding up his necklace.

"JB?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh… Justin Beiber? Jonas Brothers?"

"Well…no, BJ actually."

"Uh…"

A creepy smile came to Beck's face, "Blowjob."

"Beck!" I screamed, and slapped his arm.

I grabbed my necklace, the one that said BJ, and stared at it. A smile formed.

"What if I went to a club alone, and a guy that didn't know you asked what this meant? I could say, I give free blowjobs, and I think everyone should know that," I said.

Beck froze.

"We're switching necklaces." HE said, giving me his.

"What? No! I don't want Justin Beiber. He's Canadian. It suits you well."

"I don't want you having the blowjob necklace!" Beck said, practically tearing it off me.\

"What if someone thinks you're gay because you have a blowjob necklace?" I teased, backing up.

"I can do this to them," He said forcing me to him and kissing my lips. "And this." He mumbled, cupping my breasts.

"You better not be doing that to people who say your gay!" I said, pushing him away.

"Babe, please! Give me the blowjob necklace. "

"Why are we even arguing over this? I thought you were he mature one! But your afraid people will think BJ stands for blowjob! Newsflash Beck! I've worn this necklace for over 6 months. No one's even questioned it."

Beck stood there, and grinned.

"If I'm stuck with the Justin Beiber necklace, can I at least have a real blowjob?" Beck asked, getting closer to me.

"No." I said, and walked back out to my room and put some clothes on.

* * *

><p>"Jadey!" Cat called after me on the way to lunch.<p>

"What?" I yelled.

"I got you a present!" Cat giggled.

"For what? You already got me a Christmas present," I said.

"That was a secret Santa present! This is a Christmas present! They're different holidays!" Cat giggled.

I was about to explain to her that Santa was for Christmas, but hey. I'll take two presents. Cat is a surprisingly good gift giver.

"Oh ok."

"Here! Open up!" Cat laughed, giving me a small jewelry box.

I opened it up, and inside was a tiny microphone charm for a charm bracelet.

"Cat, its pretty, but I don't have a charm bracelet," I said.

"Your right! You have a charm NECKLACE! I saw a lady, and she saw my brother who saw this fish man and-"

"CAT! Get to the point!"

"Well, I saw the same necklace, and that charm you have on it is a charm Beck got you. So I got one! It's for your necklace! Take it off so I can put it on!" Cat giggled.

I reached behind my head and unclasped my necklace. I gave Cat the necklace and she secured the microphone charm on.

"Jadey?"

"What."

"Your charm from Beck says BJ! Ha-ha that's so dirty!" Cat giggled.

"Cat! It stands for Beck and Jade!"

"Oh."

LNE BREAK

"Your necklace is different," Beck murmured that night.

"Cat gave me a charm for Christmas."

"Ah."

"She noticed that it said BJ."

"And?"

"She said it was dirty."

"Even Cat…"Beck muttered.

I sighed and turned to him.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a charming BJ?"

**The end! So this is just a one-shot, unless I get requests to make it a book of one-shots! So leave in your reviews if you think I should end it here or keep going! **

**I was just messing around and I noticed Beck and Jade's initials were BJ. And BJ stands for blowjob XD**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile!**

Jade

"Beck?" I screamed, going through his dressers and throwing clothes out.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Beck screamed.

"Where's my shirt!"

"Which one?"

"The black one!"

"All of your shirts are black." Beck said, walking out of the bathroom.

"The one that you got me for my birthday last year," I said, looking under his bed.

"The one that I threw off to the side when we were having sex in my parent's room?" Beck asked nervously, biting his lip.

I groaned. "Really Beck? My shirt is in your parent's room. How the hell are we going to get it without them suspecting anything?"

"We could say we did laundry and we might have misplaced it," Beck shrugged.

I groaned. "There are two things wrong with that. How the hell would we misplace a shirt when your mom is a good 100 pounds overweight and like, 12 shirt sizes bigger, and why would we be doing laundry while your parents are away! WE WERE HAVING SEX IN THEIR ROOM! Not doing laundry!"

"Oh."

"I want my shirt back," I said, crossing my arms.

"I think we should just leave it in there." Beck said.

"Why?"

"Because you've been walking around shirtless for the past half hour." Beck grinned. "I'm going to lose more of your shirts if this is my reward."

I rolled my eyes and picked up one of Beck's t-shirts that were lying on the floor.

"Let's go look for it."

"Aw."

"Let's go!"

We walked into his house hand in hand. I was about to open the front door when Beck tugged on my shoulder.

"I have an idea." Beck whispered.

"Yes?"

"Let's go on a secret agent mission."

"Are you 12? No!" I said, turning the knob to the front door.

"Please?" Beck asked, putting my head in his hands.

"Fine, under one condition." I smiled.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Beck grinned and pressed his lips to mine. Right as I was about to get into it, he pulled back and smiled.

"Let's go!" he said, picking me up and carrying me around the house to the window of his parents' bedroom.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked, running my fingers down the windows for locks.

Beck frowned, and looked around his one story house. He grinned and ran around to where his old bedroom was before he got the RV.

"Look!" He grinned, and I saw two opened windows, just open enough to squeeze a small child through.

"We can't fit in there!" I said, bonking his head.

"I can't, but you might," Beck said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Help me."

I slid a foot through the open window, and Beck grabbed under my arms to help slide me through the tight space. We got my legs, my waist, and my stomach through when I screamed.

"What?" Beck asked.

"My boobs! Stop pushing me through for a second." I grumbled.

Beck laughed. "And this is the downside to boobs as gorgeous as yours."

I rolled my eyes and slid my hand to the lock on the inside of the window and pushed the window up enough for me to get through. Once I was in, I opened it and let Beck in. We locked the window and headed towards the hallway.

Beck peeked out to make sure the coast was clear, and then we tiptoed to the door of his parent's room.

"OOH! Gina!" Beck's face turned in disgust.

His mom's name was Gina.

"Jim! Faster!"

His dad's name was Jim.

Beck looked at me. "Maybe this is a bad time to get your shirt."

"Nah. It's under the bed. Let's go!" I said eagerly, placing my hand on the doorknob to his parent's room.

"Jade! They're having sex!" Beck said, wrinkling his nose.

"Cool story bro. We do it all the time. You've watched porn before. It's nothing new." I said, creaking open the door.

"It's my parents! That's disgusting!" Beck said.

"Beck. You were brought into this world somehow."

"Ew!"

"We're getting my shirt." I said, getting on all fours and pushing the door open. I crawled into his parent's room and averted my eyes from the bed where some serious humping was going on. Luckily, they were moaning so loud they didn't hear anything.

I heard Beck crawl behind me and I peeked under the bouncing bed.

Found it. I turned around, but Beck had already crawled out of the room. He had clearly had the misfortune of staring at his naked parents because his face was a shade of green. I pulled out my phone and texted Beck: My arms aren't long enough! Help!

Beck groaned, but closed his eyes and crawled next me. He dipped his arm under the bed and pulled out a black item.

A Lacy bra.

"Here's your bra." He muttered, throwing it at me.

Eh. I hadn't even noticed I lost it.

He fished around some more and pulled out another bra that looked a lot larger than me.

He glanced at his mom and threw it back under the bed.

"I'm there!" Beck's dad screamed.

"And here's your new baby sister," I mocked to Beck, who pulled out a pair of panties and tank top that belonged to me, before finally taking out my shirt. I grabbed all of them, and then paused.

"That was great Jim." Beck's mom said.

"Shit." Beck muttered. We crawled under the bed and out of sight.

"You think we should check on Beck? I think he said he was having Jade over. He claims they haven't done the deed yet, but it's hard to believe it when she's over so much."

"Let's take a shower and then check." Beck's dad said. I heard the bed creak and a door open and close. Once the water was running, we crawled out and ran to Beck's RV.

"That was disgusting." Beck said.

"You're dad had a nice sized dick though." I said, removing Beck's T-shirt and putting on my shirt.

"Jade! I don't appreciate that!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should have sex."

"My parents are coming to check on us!"

"Exactly."

"…Jade! What is the logic behind this?"

"We can have sex, and if they catch us, we can say that we heard them doing…stuff. They will be embarrassed and leave. FREE SEX!" I grinned.

Beck contemplated it.

"Sounds good."


End file.
